


Learning to love and teaching the same

by Kittcatness



Category: All Time Low (Band), Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Brobecks, Twenty One Pilots, idkhbtfm - Fandom
Genre: ADHD, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Au: Teachers, Depression, Fluff, Frerard, Gay, Implied Smut, Joncer - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Death, Peterick, brallon, highschool teachers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittcatness/pseuds/Kittcatness
Summary: Mulberry high school is a small school outside of Chicago. Everyone knows everything about everyone here, so what happens when the school gets a new mysterious science teacher? And what happens when Brendon, the music teacher, falls for the new guy? Friendships and relationships will be tested as Brendon and his co-workers try to navigate high school for the second time.Updates every Tuesday and Friday.Tags to be added as story progresses.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey its chase back again with a new fic. I know i have a whole bunch of unfinished fics laying around and I really shouldn't be starting up a new one yet here i am. But don't worry im working ahead on this one! It has an actual plot! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Kudos to @pagebyPaige for betaing this!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters:  
> Spencer: health class  
> Ryan: drama  
> Dallon: science   
> Brendon: music   
> Kenny: secretary   
> Jon: principal  
> Ian: vice principal   
> Ray: high maths   
> Mikey: french  
> Gerard: art  
> Frank: history   
> Pete: English   
> Patrick: low maths  
> Andy: PE  
> Joe: Spanish

**Friday, August 15th, 10:06am**  
  
It was the first day of school (for the teachers at least) and Brendon couldn’t be more excited. Classes didn’t start until Monday, but the teachers always gathered in the school on the Friday before school started to review schedules and to organize their rooms. This year was especially exiting because there was a new teacher! Brendon basically radiated energy as he bounced into the building. He was immediately met with screaming.  
  
“God damn it! I got all four of them in first period! Why do you hate me Jon?” Pete yelled down the hall from his class room.  
  
“All four of who?” Brendon asked walking up to his longtime friend. Pete sighed and looked at him.  
  
“Zack Merrick, Rian Dawson, Jack Barakat, and Alex Gaskarth. In my 8am English class. I’m gonna die Bren,” Pete says. Brendon gasps and turns towards the direction of the office.  
  
“That’s cruel, even for you Jon!” Brendon shouts. Jon pokes his head out of his office and just smirks. Spencer appears out of nowhere and walks up to Pete and Brendon.  
  
“There you are B! What’s going on here?” Spencer says looking down at Pete who was curled up on the floor mumbling something about ‘all time low’. Brendon smiles.  
  
“He got all of All Time Low in his first period English class,” Brendon explains. Spencer nods knowingly. Every year two teachers got screwed over by having a group of inseparable friends in their class. These friend groups are usually chaotic enough when separated, but together they were basically baking up the recipe for disaster. Last year Spencer and Joe got those classes. Spencer hasn’t been the same since.  
  
“I wonder who got the other class,” Ryan says walking up to the group with Jon, Ian, and Kenny. Pete had now stood up from the ground. There was a strange light in his eyes from knowing that he wasn’t going to be the only one suffering this year.  
  
“it’s the new science teacher, I think his name is Dallon?” Ian said. The group had started walking towards the gym. Most of the teachers gathered there to socialize with the others.  
  
“How do you not know his name? You’re the vice principal!” Kenny asks. Ian just shrugs.  
  
“The education board hired him, so I’ve never meet the guy. Jon has though I think,” Ian says. Jon nods.  
  
“Is his full name by chance Dallon Weekes?” Spencer asks.  
  
“Yes, it is. Do you know him?” Jon says. Spencer laughs.  
  
“Yeah I know him. He was my neighbor back when I was a kid!” spencer says. They had now reached the gym and everyone waved at them.

“Ooh! What’s he like?” Brendon asks, curious as ever. Spencer smirks.  
  
“If he is still like he was when we were kids, Brendon is going to fall for him faster than Gerard fell for Frank!” Spencer says. Brendon fakes a hurt expression.  
  
“I didn’t fall for Frank! He fell for me!” Gerard yells from the other side of the gym. Frank suddenly drops down from the rafters, effectively scaring Patrick out of his skin.  
  
“I heard my name, are we talking about the new kid?” Frank says flipping his hair out of his face.  
  
“Yea we are. You and Pete are going to hate him,” Jon says. Spencer nods. Frank gives him a quizzical look.  
  
“I know I hate most people, but why him specifically?” frank says.  
  
“He’s like 6’4, dude,” Jon says. Frank just stares at him. Luckily Patrick vocalizes his thoughts.  
  
“How can anyone be that tall? I mean the tallest person here is Mikey and he’s only like 5’11!” Patrick exclaims.   
  
“He’s always been super tall. He’s also really clumsy, almost like a baby giraffe.” Spencer says. It’s obvious they were really close by the look on Spencer’s face. His comment gains laughter from the group. The light atmosphere of the room was interrupted by a loud yell and the sound of crashing.  
  
“I’ll go check that out. Its problem the new guy!” Brendon says as he starts towards the sound. Ryan lets out a sigh.  
  
“I’ll go with him and make sure he doesn’t kill him. Be back soon,” Ryan says before running after Brendon.  
  
  
**Friday, August 15th, 10:30am**  
  
Dallon had made it. He was at a new school, new town, new life. He was relieved. He had made it and that’s all that mattered right now. The halls of the school were surprisingly empty. He was sure that Jon told him to be here at 10:30 on Friday, but what if he was wrong? Dallon shook the anxious thoughts out of his head and focused on getting to his room.  
  
Dallon was going to be the new science teacher at Mulberry High School. It was a small school just outside of Chicago. He had been told that the school only had about 75 students in each grade, so the likely hood of someone knowing him was very slim. He was happy for that. He also knew that he was the only science teacher in the school so he was going to have a lot of classes. He was thankful for that too since he was a bit of a workaholic.  
  
He finally found his classroom, room 208. It was at the very end of the hallway. He opened the door and screamed. The room had obviously been a storage room because as he opened the door chairs came crashing out of the room.  
  
He was almost immediately knocked over by the avalanche of chairs. He very ungracefully stumbled backwards and ended up banging his head on the tile floor. He didn’t land with enough force to knock him out, only enough to make it hurt a hell of a lot.  
  
“Hey! Are you ok?” a voice called out followed by the sound of footsteps. Dallon looked up and made eye contact with the person. The man was about his age, maybe a bit younger. He had dark brown eyes and a wide but concerned smile. His brown hair was styled up into a quiff. He wore a simple white dress shirt, suspenders, black dress pants, and glasses. He was beautiful.  
  
“Yoo hoo! I asked if you were ok?” Brendon said, waving his hand in front of Dallon's face. He was suddenly snapped out of his train of thought.  
  
“Sorry! I spaced out for a second there. I hit my head pretty hard.” Dallon says placing a hand on his head as he stood up. Brendon finally got to get a good look at the other man. He was definitely tall, like spencer had said. He gave of a weird kind of energy, it was vaguely unsettling. He had the most beautiful eyes Brendon had ever seen. They were a weird mixture of gray, blue, and violet. He had the eyes of a man that had dealt with too much stuff. Dark bags sat under his eyes like a permanent scar of the stuff he had been through. It made Brendon concerned yet curious. Dallon spoke in a strangely monotone voice, as if the energy of speaking was too much. He was the picture of a mysterious loner. And Brendon fell for him immediately.  
  
“I’m Dallon by the way, the new science teacher,” Dallon said extending his hand to Brendon. He took it immediately.  
  
“H-Hi Dallon! I’m single- I-I mean I’m Brendon! The music teacher!” Brendon said. He was immediately embarrassed. His embarrassment wasn’t helped by the laughter of Ryan Ross.  
  
“Oh my god Brendon that was hilarious!” Ryan laughs while clutching his stomach. Brendon punched him in the arm while trying to cover his blush. Ryan easily dodged the punch but he didn’t doge the kick to the shin that came next.  
  
“Why did you do that?” Ryan yelled at Brendon while grabbing his shin. Brendon just smiled.  
  
“Pay backs a bitch isn’t it ryro?” Brendon teased. Ryan just glared at him.  
  
“Yeah, I think you had that coming. I’m Dallon by the way-“Dallon starts before Ryan interrupts him.  
  
“I know. I heard you when you were talking with mister ‘I’m amazing at first impressions’. My name is Ryan, I teach drama,” Ryan says extending his hand. Dallon shakes it.  
  
“The subject is actually very fitting for him,” Brendon says to Dallon. Ryan lunges for him but Dallon grabs them both by the collars.  
  
“Could you two stop fighting, please?” Dallon says. The look in his eyes was seemingly well meaning but the grip on their collars was the opposite. It was strangely dad-like. They both nod and Dallon releases them.  
  
“Let’s take you to meet the other teachers,” Ryan says before starting towards the gym.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so I'm updating early because I'm going on vacation and won't be able to tomorrow...
> 
> thanks to @pagebypaige for beta-ing this.

**Friday, august 15th, 10:41am**

“God what’s taking them so long to get back?” Jon says looking at his watch.

“Ryan and Brendon are probably fighting,” Joe says.

“Not any more we aren’t,” Ryan says walking into the gym. Brendon and Dallon aren't far behind him.

“Hey new guy! How did you manage that?” Andy yells. Dallon jumps and looks at the short tattooed man.

“It wasn’t that hard, I just asked.” Dallon said rubbing the back of his neck. He gave him a look that seemed to say ‘lies’.

“You did the dad thing, didn’t you?” a familiar voice says.

“Is that a Spencer Smith I hear?” Dallon says turning to face the source of the voice. He is met with a smiling face.

“Is that a Dallon Weekes I see?” Spencer says walking towards him.

“nope, it's the damn Empire State building,Get over here you!” Dallon says pulling Spencer into a tight hug which the other soon reciprocates. Brendon would be lying if he said he isn't jealous. The two soon break from the hug both smiling.

“How have you been man?” Spencer asks Dallon. His smile drops slightly.

“I’ve been doing great Spence. I even though I still drink Dr. Pepper semi religiously,” Dallon says. Spencer knew he was lying. Dallon did that a lot. He was not fine, but Spencer didn’t want to push him to talk about it right now.

“That’s good man. I would have brought you some if I knew you were the new teacher!” Spencer says with a laugh. Brendon was so obviously jealous it was painful. He knew that Spencer and Jon were in a nice and healthy romantic relationship, but he was still jealous of Spencer’s friendship with Dallon.

“Hate to interrupt the reunion, but could you please introduce yourself to us?” Ian says.

“Yeah! We need to know you so we know how best to prank you!” Pete yells from somewhere.

“Shut up Pete!” Brendon yells or rather sings. 

“Well uh, my name is Dallon Weekes and I’m from Utah. And I’m-“ Dallon trails of looking at Spencer. Spencer gives him an encouraging nod.

“I’m gay…” Dallon says in a quiet voice. He was quite obviously scared of being rejected. Instead he was meet with a cheer.

“Yes! None of the teachers are straight!” Frank cheers. Dallon lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding in.

“So yeah, that’s the basics. Any questions?” Dallon asks. He was a lot more confortable now. He knew these people would accept him and that was all Dallon could ask for. This school was already 100 times better than his old one.

“I have a question! Do you play any instruments?” Brendon shouts jumping up. Ryan laughs.

“Why are you laughing?” Brendon asks turning towards Ryan.

“It’s a very you question to ask. If someone is a musician-“ Ryan is silenced by Brendon tackling him. Dallon immediately stepped in, picking them both up off the ground buy the collar.

“What did I say about fighting?” Dallon asks with a false cheer in his voice.

“Not too,” Ryan and Brendon say in unison, hanging their heads. Dallon puts them down. 

“Then don’t do it again. You got that?” Dallon says. By now three things are obvious to everyone.

1)      Dallon was the ultimate dad friend.

2)      Brendon was hard core crushing on Dallon.

3)      Spencer and Ryan were going to do everything in their power to get these two together.

“Anyways in response to your question. I play bass and ukulele. I also sing a little bit. Im not really good at any of them though,” Dallon says. Spencer laughs.

“Bullshit! You’re great at all of those. I'll prove it right now!” Spencer says pulling out his phone. Dallon shot him a death glare so intense that everyone nearby took a step back.

“Spencer James Smith, I swear on pastor pierce’s grave that if you do, you won’t leave this school alive,” Dallon said in a voice barely above a whisper. Brendon used to swear that there was no way words could hold the power to make a grown man freeze in absolute terror. But that had all changed after looking at Spencer’s face. He looked like a statue. Everything was silent for a few moments until Spencer unfroze and smirked at Dallon.

“Oh, but dal, you still owe me a song after I saved you from prom,” Spencer coos. Now it's Dallon’s turn to freeze.

“Spencer, that was 10 years ago!” Dallon basically pleads. The others were getting a great amount of entertainment from the verbal ping-pong match. Pete had somehow acquired popcorn.

“Doesn’t matter. You still owe me, and you are going to repay that debt right now.” Spencer said with finality in his voice. Dallon let out a defeated sigh.

“Hey Bren? You’re the music teacher here, right? Do you by chance have a ukulele?” Dallon says turning to Brendon.

“Yeah, we should have one! I’ll show you where it is,” Brendon says. He was kind of blushing and in a state of shock.  _Dallon had just called him a nickname! That had to mean something right?_ ** _No, it didn’t mean anything, don’t get your hopes up._**

**Friday, August 15th, 11:13am**

Dallon had said the nickname without even thinking about it. Now there he was, painfully embarrassed. He thought he saw a small blush on Brendon’s cheeks but he soon dismissed it as Brendon being embarrassed for him. They left the gym and headed towards what Dallon assumed was Brendon’s class room. 

“So, you and Spencer seem to be close, how did you meet?” Brendon asked pulling on his suspenders. Dallon couldn’t help but notice how Brendon was always moving. Fidgeting, vibrating or just plain bouncing.

“He moved from Las Vegas to Utah. It just so happened that he moved into the house next to mine. We were in 6th grade at the time and he has been my friend ever since,” Dallon says reminesing on his childhood. All the good memories he had from then were all with Spencer.

“That’s cool. I met Ryan in 4th grade and we are basically like siblings now,” Brendon inputs.

“That explains a lot,” Dallon mumbles as they reached the class room. Brendon’s room was 207, directly across the hall from his.  _Shit._

“What’s up? You look like you just saw a ghost,” Brendon said after tuning on the lights in the room.

“It’s nothing. You have the room across the hall from mine.” Dallon says walking into the room. The room was very homey and warm. Dallon immediately relaxed as he stepped into the room. The walls of the room were covered with music, lyrics, albums and instruments. It was beautiful.

“Well I’m glad I’m room neighbors with someone as beautiful as you,” Brendon said as he reached into a box to grab the ukulele. Brendon was glad he had his back to Dallon as he said that because there was a huge blush on his face. Dallon let out a small choked off sound as he himself blushed. No one had flirted with him in a long time. And no one he was ever interested in had either.

“I’m honored that you find me beautiful, but I’m nothing in comparison to you,” _IDIOT_. Dallon blushed harder as Brendon turned around to face him. After a few moments of awkward silence Brendon thrust the ukulele into Dallon’s hands.

“Here is that ukulele, can’t wait to see you play in the gym!” Brendon said in one breath before sprinting out of the room. Dallon had royally screwed up. This was not good, but there wasn’t much he could do now. With a sigh, he started to walk towards the gym. He needed to clear his head. He hadn’t performed a song on the ukulele in a few years. He knew he was going to screw up so he should choose a song he knew well. Dallon smiled, he had the perfect song.

 

**Friday, August 15th, 11:14am**

“Did anyone else see that or am I just going insane?” Ryan asks as the two leave the room.

“Nope, they were both blushing messes,” Ian says. Ryan looks at Pete and nods in his direction.

“Hey! No none of that!” Jon yells pointing at Pete and Ryan.

“None of what, Jon?” Spencer asks in an innocent voice. Anyone who had known Spencer and Jon for more than 5 minutes knew that Spencer basically had Jon wrapped around his finger. Luckily for Ryan and Pete, Spencer was on their side.

“The matchmaking! It happens every year! And if these two are behind it, it’s going to be a shit-show!” Jon says. Spencer places his hands on Jon’s shoulder, oh there was no way he would disagree now.

“Please let this happen. They both need someone. I think they could really balance each other out. Ryan and Pete will be puling less pranks. Overall it’s good for everyone. Please, babe?” Spencer says to Jon. His face softens and with a sigh of defeat Jon mumbles an ‘ok’.

“Woo hoo! This is gonna be great! Pete cheers. The door is violently thrown open to reveal a very flustered looking Brendon.

“Brendon! What happened? Where’s Dallon?” Kenny asks him. Brendon stumbles forward and collapses onto the ground.

“He flirted with me,” Brendon says in a quiet voice. Pete basically jumps on him.

“What! Tell us everything!” Pete yells.

“This just in, Pete Wentz is a teenage girl.” Frank says laughing. Pete glares at him before turning back to Brendon.

“What happened?” Ryan questions. Pete had now climbed off of Brendon allowing him to sit up and tell the story.

“Well we were heading to my room to get the ukulele right. And turns out his room is across the hall from mine. He pointed this out and I replied ‘Well I’m glad I’m room neighbors with someone as beautiful as you’-” Patrick interrupts him.

“You said that!” Patrick gasps. Brendon just shrugs.

“That’s a very Brendon-esque thing to do to be honest. What happened next?” Ryan asks.

“Knowing Dallon he probably tried to one-up you. He’s always kinda been like that, no filter.” Spencer says.

“Yeah, he did! You wanna know what he said? He just says, ‘I’m honored that you find me beautiful, but I’m nothing in comparison to you’ like it’s the most casual statement ever!” Brendon says.

“Damn! Dallon’s got game!” Kenny says. Everyone laughs.

“God damn you stairs!” Dallon yells gaining the attention of the group. Dallon had just very ungracefully stumbled into the gym ukulele in hand.

“What did the stairs ever do to you man?” Andy asks.

“They have it out for me,” Dallon responds.

“The stairs do?” Mikey asks.

“Stairs are sent from the devil to curse people with too much leg and not enough coordination.” Dallon says. Spencer pushes him towards the center of the group.

“Enough about stairs. Play the song.” Spencer says. Dallon sighs.

“Spence, do I really have too?” Dallon asks. Spencer gives him a firm nod.

“What are you going to play?” Ryan asks.

“I’m playing an original.” Dallon says as he starts to tune the instrument. Spencer gasps, he immediately knew what he was going to play.

“Wait are you playing that one?” Spencer asks. Dallon smirks.

“Yes sir I am. With some lyric adjustments of course,” Dallon says before strumming the first few chords of the song to make sure it was in tune. It was.

“This song is called love at first sight, I hope Spencer enjoys watching me suffer.” Dallon says before starting to play.

**Could this be love at first sight, or should I walk by again?**

**You’re photogenically dressed, the conversation begins**

**Oh god, now what did I say? Let me start over again**

Dallon begins singing. Brendon was star-struck. His voice was beautiful and it sounded so full of emotion. He swayed to the rhythm of the song. He was beautiful.

**Could this be love at first sight, oh wait I said that before  
I need a place for the night, happy to sleep on the floor  
But don't go out of your way and I won't talk anymore**

Dallon was looking for something. He didn’t really know what. His anxiety was high. He suddenly made eye contact with Brendon and his anxiety melted away. This felt right.

**Turn the lights off, I'm in love  
Wouldn't you like to, wouldn't you like to, kiss him?  
Wouldn't you like to, wouldn't you like to, dance with him?  
Darkened nights and violent things, vaudevillian girls and violin strings  
All of these are the prettiest things when I'm in love**

Brendon stared into Dallon’s eyes as he played. He couldn’t help but feel that the song was directed at him. It was stupid of course, Dallon would never like him. But the song was strangely fitting for their situation.

**Turn the lights off, I'm falling in love with you  
Wouldn't you like to, wouldn't you like to, kiss him?  
Wouldn't you like to, wouldn't you like to, dance with him?  
Dark, dark nights and violent things, vaudevillian girls and violin strings  
All of these are the prettiest things when I'm in love**

Dallon finishes the song and suddenly notices that he had been staring at Brendon the entire time. He couldn’t hide the blush on his cheeks. Everyone was silent for a few moments.

“I told you it wasn’t that good,” Dallon says standing up.

“You’re right it wasn’t good, it was great!” Brendon yells. Dallon smiles at his enthusiasm. Everyone voices their agreement.

“Thanks guys,” Dallon said. He hadn’t played that song in a few years without crying. It was his favorite song, and It had a lot of memories behind it.

“What inspired it?” Ryan asks. The smile on Dallon’s face falls.

“A girl named Breezy Douglas. She was truly amazing. I wrote it back when I thought I was straight.” Dallon says. There was a smile of remembrance on his face. Brendon had a feeling that this Breezy person was important in Dallon’s past. He needed to know more.

“What ever happened to Breezy? You two basically disappeared off the face of the earth after graduation.” Spencer says laughing. Dallon’s face drops instantly, he looked like he was holding back tears.

“Does anyone want to go get food? I’m starving,” Dallon says changing the subject. Everyone was staring at him.

“dal…” Spencer starts.

“I don’t want to talk about it Spencer.” Dallon says. He looked like he was collapsing in on himself. He looked so hurt. It broke Brendon’s heart.

“I got a coupon for Lupiz pizza. Let’s go there!” Brendon says. Dallon lets out a sigh of relief.

“Hell yeah! I love pizza!” Pete yells. The tension in the air has completely dissipated. The group starts to move out of the room. Dallon started moving away from the group.

“Hey Dallon where are you going?” Brendon asks him.

“I was- I was going to return the- the uh- the ukulele,” Dallon says pointing at the instrument.

“I’ll go with you. I’m guessing you’re new to town so you might need directions to the pizza place.” Brendon says with a smile. He was actually just looking for a way to spend more time with Dallon.

“Thank you,” Dallon says.

“It’s no problem,” Brendon replies. Dallon places his hands on Brendon’s shoulders and turns him towards him.

“No really thank you, for everything you’ve done for me today.” Dallon says. They're only a few inches apart. Brendon can see every part of Dallon’s face. Dallon is so pretty. He's going to something he's going to regret.

“You're welcome,” Brendon says. Then he does it. He kisses Dallon on the cheek.  
  
---


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Paige (I'm really sorry this came out late school started on Wednesday so I was busy and couldn't post on Tuesday)

**Friday, August 15th, 11:38am**  
  
Brendon ran out of the building and immediately started screeching.  
  
“Brendon what the fuck!” Gerard asked, looking up and clapping his hands over his ears. Brendon continued to screech until Ryan tackled him.  
  
“I’m with Gee, Brendon what the fuck?” Pete said. Brendon looked completely pale.  
  
“I might have fucked up,” Brendon said in a quiet voice.  
“Is that why Dallon is texting me asking for your middle name?” Jon asked. Spencer gasped.  
  
“Middle name? Brendon, what the hell did you do? Also, Jon don’t tell him,” Spencer said quickly. Jon hissed and closed his phone.  
  
“Oops,” Jon said.  
  
“BRENDON BOYD URIE,” a voice boomed from the hallway.  
  
“Oh, shit,” everyone said in almost perfect unison. Dallon was swiftly walking down the hallway, making a beeline towards Brendon.  
  
“I dunno what you did, but I’ll make sure to attend your funeral.” Spencer called out before he and everyone minus Pete, Patrick, and Ryan climbed into their cars and left. Brendon sighed and turned towards Dallon.  
  
“Hey Dal, did you, uh, put up the ukulele?” Brendon asked. The pitch of his voice rose higher than he would've liked it to at the end.  
  
“Cut the chit-chat. You know what you did. Why?” Dallon asked, to the point. Brendon opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. The two stood there in silence for a long time.  
  
“I’m sorry. I'll pay for your pizza. Just please don’t be mad at me,” Brendon said, starting towards his car. Dallon grabbed Brendon’s wrist, forcing him to look at him.  
  
“Wait, no. I’m not mad at you! I was just shocked! That’s all. You don’t have to pay for my pizza,” Dallon said. Brendon’s mood instantly changed.  
  
“Oh thank god!” Brendon said in a rush. He was so busy talking with Dallon that he didn’t notice Ryan taking the keys to his car. He only noticed when the car started pulling out of the parking space.  
  
“Later, bitches!” Ryan yelled out the window as they gunned the engine and drove off.  
  
“That’s my car!” Brendon shouted. Pete and Patrick had gone with Ryan. Now he didn’t have a ride to the pizza place. Unless…  
  
“Well, since everyone is gone I guess we're going to have to take your car. Don’t worry, I’ll give you directions to the place,” Brendon said to Dallon. Dallon blushed slightly and coughed out a laugh.  
  
“Yeah, uh, sure. But I don’t have a car.” Dallon said. Brendon gave him a confused look. How did he get here if he didn’t have a car? Dallon started walking towards the back of the building, waving for Brendon to follow him.  
  
“What do you mean you don’t- oh” Brendon cut himself off as Dallon threw a helmet at him. Dallon drove a fucking motorcycle. That was so fucking hot.  
  
“That’s so fucking cool.” Brendon told him. Dallon smiled and pulled on his helmet.  
  
“You're lucky I brought an extra helmet. Now hop on!” Dallon said, revving up the bike. Brendon sat down on the bike, carefully trying to sit as far from Dallon as possible. Dallon let out a sigh before grabbing Brendon's hands and placing them on his waist.  
  
“You need to ride safe or not at all. I don’t mind you being close, you did kiss me,” Dallon said. Brendon was blushing.  
  
“Uh, yeah, sure, uh, alright,” Brendon stuttered out. With that the two drove out of the parking lot.  
  
**Friday, August 15th, 11:52am**  
  
“We have arrived.” Ryan announced as he, Pete, and Patrick entered the shop.  
  
“Two questions. One, why did you take Brendon’s car here? And two, how dead was he?” Ray asked. The others nodded with him.  
  
“He’s actually not dead. He just did something that shocked Dallon. And I took his keys so now they have to drive here in Dallon’s car, which will bring them closer.” Ryan explained, smirking at his own brilliance. Spencer and Jon laughed really loud.  
  
“Oh, it sure will,” Jon said.  
  
“What do you mean?” Patrick asks.  
  
“Dallon doesn’t have a car, if I remember correctly” Spencer told them.  
  
“Then how did he get to the school?” Pete questioned.  
  
“Dallon drives a motorcycle,” Jon said, grinning. That meant that Ryan’s plan was already better than it would have been if he had a car. Brendon had a thing for dudes with bikes. And they'd be like, two inches apart. The group’s attention was drawn outside by the sound of yelling.  
“Dallon, you're gonna get us killed!” Brendon’s unmistakable voice yelled.  
  
“Nah. Death and I have a bargain going, so not today!” Dallon yelled, and there was a sound of an engine revving and suddenly a motor bike was flying above traffic. Brendon screamed the entire time. Surprisingly enough the bike landed on the ground safely and skidded to a halt right in front of the store. It was majestic. Dallon hopped of the bike as his friends applauded him. He took off his helmet and comically bowed. Meanwhile Brendon had taken off his helmet and was kissing the ground.  
  
“Dallon, how the fuck did you do that?” Gerard asked. Every nodded along, curiously.  
  
“There’s a reason I’m a science teacher.” Dallon laughed, sitting down at the table.  
  
“Dallon you are absolutely insane,” Brendon said, collapsing into the seat. He looked almost sick from nerves.  
  
“You can’t call me insane after what you did in the hallway,” Dallon sassed. Brendon sighed and shrugged his shoulders in a ‘fair enough’ gesture.  
  
“Sorry to intrude on your conversation, but what happened in the hallway?” Patrick asked for the group. Brendon and Dallon shared look and nodded before responding.  
  
“Noneya,” they said in unison.  
  
“What’s noneya?” Frank asked, oblivious. Dallon smirked as Brendon got ready to respond.  
  
“None ya business,” Brendon yelled, giggling. It was an extremely childish joke, but it gained a good laugh out of the group. Then their pizza arrived. Brendon was happy to say that this was the best first day lunch he had been to while working at Mulberry High. But as soon as it had started, it ended. Dallon had gotten a phone call.  
  
“Hate to cut this short guys, but I have to go,” Dallon said.  
  
“Why?” Spencer asked.  
  
“Ameile needs me,” Dallon said, ambiguously. Spencer looked like he was about to ask another question but he was shushed by Dallon’s glare.  
  
“Oh, okay! Bye!” Spencer said. Everyone waved him goodbye and he started out of the room.  
  
“Wait!” Brendon yelled before running up to Dallon and placing something in his hands.  
  
“I think this will be really helpful to you. You can go now.” Brendon said. For a moment, they just stood there before Dallon did something. He kissed Brendon on the cheek. He was gone as soon as he had arrived. Motorcycle zooming away from a frozen, blushing Brendon.  
  
He stumbled back to the table to find that everyone was in varying stages of freak-out, but Brendon didn’t care. He had just been kissed by Dallon. The world was stopping. He was broken out of his trance by the sound of everyone’s phones going off simultaneously. There was a group chat with one message in it. Brendon, along with everyone else looked down at their phones and read the message:  
  
Dallon: paybacks a bitch


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ily paige
> 
> Ill ad the teacher list to the beginning of the first chapter

**Friday, August 15th, 12:46 pm  
**   
Dallon smirked down at his phone before dropping it back into his pocket as the light turned green. He wasn’t going to text and drive. A few minutes later he was back at his apartment. It was a small duplex not too far from the school. He sighed before walking into the building.  
  
Ameile was sitting on the couch absentmindedly scrolling through the TV. Dallon sat down next to her.  
  
“Explain,” he said simply. The 8-year-old looked up at him and smirked.  
  
“I didn’t like her, so I made her leave. Don’t worry, she didn’t ask to be paid,” Ameile said. Dallon sighed. Ameile was a lot like her mother, headstrong. If she didn’t like someone there wasn’t much he could do about it.  
  
“You can’t do that every time, you know. Now what are you going to do for the rest of the day? Because I have to go back to work.” Dallon said. The child shrugged.  
  
“I’ll go with you.” She said.  
  
“No,” Dallon told her.  
  
“Oh, come on. Would you rather me be here alone?” She asked him. She knew Dallon too well, she knew how to get what she wanted.  
  
“Ugh, fine. Let’s go,” Dallon said, standing up. He didn’t notice Ameile grabbing his phone out of his pocket.  
  
“You should probably answer these texts.” Ameile said, smirking at the phone. Dallon yanked the phone out of her hands.  
  
“Stop snooping in my stuff!” Dallon exclaimed, grabbing his keys.  
  
“Then put a password on your phone! Its 2017, Dal,” she said.  
“You can’t tell me what to do, you’re eight,” Dallon told her. He was now looking at the messages on his phone.  
  
Brendon: your a bitch  
  
Pete: *you’re  
  
Brendon: shut the fuck up peet.  
  
Pete: I’m an English teacher you dimwit. It’s my job to correct people.  
  
Pete: *Pete  
  
Jon: any way, are you going to come back to work Dallon?  
  
“I’m 8 and 1/2, not just 8!” Ameile said, climbing on to Dallon’s bike.  
  
“Yeah, sure. If it makes you happy.” Dallon said before sending the group a text.  
  
Dallon: OMW, Ameile is coming with me.  
  
With that Dallon started up the bike and started driving towards the school.  
  
**Friday, August 15th, 1:07 pm**  
  
The group had just gotten back from lunch and Brendon was nervous. God knows what would happen after what had happened at the pizzeria. Ryan and Pete had basically been jumping on him since Dallon sent that text.  
  
“He totally likes you dude!” Pete said for the 100th time. Brendon sighed.  
  
“No, he doesn’t. It was just payback. He even said so!” Brendon said, throwing his hands into the air. He was sick of this. There was no way Dallon would like him. And it sounded like he already had someone based off his texts.  
  
“On a different topic, who is Ameile?” Patrick asked, interrupting Pete and Brendon.  
  
“I am,” A voice said. Dallon had just pulled into the parking lot with another, smaller, person on his bike.  
  
“Dallon! Who’s the kid?” Brendon asked. Dallon pulled off his helmet and his little counterpart did the same.  
  
“I’m no kid. I’m 8 and a half! The real question is who are you?” The kid, Brendon assumed was named Ameile, sassed. She was a lot like Dallon, but she didn’t look like him. She couldn’t be his kid, could she? Dallon was gay!  
“I’m Brendon,” Brendon said, offering out his hand. Ameile put a sour look on her face.  
  
“You’re the one that called Dal a bitch,” she declared. Dallon gasped.  
  
“Ameile, what did I say about cursing!” Dallon yelled.  
  
“Well, you said, ‘don’t curse,’ you never said anything about quoting curses,” she informed him. Dallon sighed in defeat.  
  
“I like you, kid!” Brendon said.  
  
“I bet you like Dallon more. Its written all over your face,” Ameile said. Brendon blushed before Dallon picked up Ameile.  
  
“That’s enough of that. You need to stay out of my personal life. Why don’t you go hang out in the gym for a bit,” Dallon said, a bit flustered. Ameile sighsed before walking away. But she had one last thing to say before she left.  
  
“You’ve been single for too long. You need to get yourself a man!” Ameile yelled before disappearing. Dallon wished he could disappear. Ameile had no filter, kind of like him. She had no idea how much she was embarrassing him right now.  
  
“Actually though who is the kid?” Ian asked, breaking the awkward silence.  
  
“She reminds me a lot of Breezy- oh my god, did you?” Spencer yelled. Dallon blushed harder.  
  
“W-what no! I’m gay, Spence! I’m just Ameile’s guardian,” Dallon explained. He didn’t want to tell the whole story - it was too painful.  
  
“Well why does she look so much like Breezy?” Spencer asked. Now Dallon had to explain.  
  
“She’s Breezy’s kid. Breezy got pregnant not long after we graduated high school and the dad left her. As soon as she was born Breezy made me her god father. Not long after Breezy was diagnosed with cancer and she- and she- “ Dallon was crying. He didn’t even have to finish the story for everyone to know what happened. That explained why Dallon wanted to leave so badly earlier. Without thinking about it Brendon was hugging Dallon. Dallon pushed him away. He just wanted to be alone right then. He ran off to his room and closed the door behind him. Everything was going wrong. Everything was so, so wrong.  
  
“Hey, Dal? It's me.” Brendon said, knocking Dallon out of his thoughts. Brendon had run out after Dallon. He couldn’t be alone right now. Spencer had also started crying and had left with Jon. Everyone else was just awkwardly standing in the hallway, waiting.  
  
“Go away,” Dallon said from the other side of the door.  
  
“No, I’m coming in,” Brendon said. Dallon didn't protest, he actually wanted Brendon to be there with him.  
  
“Watch out for the chairs,” Dallon whispered. Brendon carefully walked over to where Dallon sat, he was curled up into a small ball in the corner of the room. As soon as Brendon was close enough he wrapped Dallon in a tight hug.  
  
“God, it’s my first day here, and I’ve already had an emotional breakdown. Everyone must think I’m so weird,” Dallon said. Brendon hugged him tighter.  
  
“You’re not weird, you’re human. And if you want to talk about bad first days, on mine I had an hour long panic attack because I thought I was in the wrong place,” Brendon said. Dallon laughed a bit.  
  
“Thanks, you can stop hugging me now. My ribs are breaking,” Dallon said. Brendon instantly let go while mumbling out a apology.  
  
“Just so you know, I’m always here for you man. Everyone here is a little fucked up, so you’ll fit right in,” Brendon said. Dallon smiled. Like, genuinely smiled at him.  
  
“Same goes for you. Now you want to do something stupid and science-y?” Dallon asked. Brendon lit up.  
  
“Stupid and science-y are my middle name!” he yelled enthusiastically. Dallon smirked.  
  
“No, your middle name is Boyd,” Dallon said. Brendon smiled and playfully punched him in the arm.  
  
**Friday, August 15th, 1:39 pm  
**   
“They've been gone for a while,” Ryan commented. Spencer and Jon had come back from where ever they went. Spencer looked a lot better now.  
  
“Where did Gerard and Frank go?” Ray asked. Mikey shrugged before answering.  
  
“They're probably fucking in that closet next to the art room,” Mikey said. There was a sudden yell from the end the hallway.  
  
“Brendon I’m gonna die! I have a kid to support I can’t die!” Dallon yelled. An office chair comes into view moving very fast down the hall. It was being powered my what looked like a fire extinguisher.  
  
“You’ll be fine!” Brendon yelled down the hall. As if on cue the office chair caught a bump in the ground and Dallon went flying into the group, knocking them over like bowling pins.  
  
“I heard yelling, who is dying?” Ameile said walking out of the gym.  
“I am,” Dallon said. Everyone else had gotten up but Dallon was still laying face down on the ground.  
  
“Okay, anything new?” Ameile sassed, making the group laugh. They all seemed to like her, so that was good.  
  
“Ugh, why don’t you be helpful and come help me decorate my room,” Dallon said, standing up and dusting off his clothes.  
  
“I can help too if you want! My room is already done,” Brendon said. Dallon nodded.  
  
“Are you sure you don’t just want to spend time with your boyfriend?” Ryan teased. Brendon and Dallon both blushed before yelling at Ryan to shut up.  
  
“I’m coming too, I’m not helping to decorate, I just want to snoop,” Gerard said, appearing out of nowhere.  
  
“Are you an art teacher?” Ameile asked him. Gerard nodded. Ameile smiled.  
  
“Dal likes drawing, I can show you his sketchbook!” Ameile said.  
  
“No, don’t! I told you to stop snooping in my stuff!” Dallon said in an exasperated voice.  
  
“I’m not snooping, I’m only an accomplice in the snooping!” Ameile yelled before she ran off to his room. Dallon sighed.  
  
“I do not get payed enough to deal with this,” Dallon said, pinching between his eyes.  
  
“I know right,” Brendon said. _But it’s not all bad_ , Brendon thought, looking up at Dallon. _Yeah, it’s not all bad_.


End file.
